


over

by backwardreverse



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardreverse/pseuds/backwardreverse
Summary: jaebum is tired of this game between him and mark.





	over

there's nothing much to say. they've been at this house party for god knows how long and mark's shoulder was ridiculously comfy. at least, that's what jaebum thinks.

jaebum is not even sure whose party this is; jackson or mark were probably the ones that heard about it first, and before he knew, the four of them (mark, jackson, jinyoung and jaebum) were there with a drink on their hands walking around the place trying to find the comfiest place to sit down.

which ended up being: a red couch that had seen better days and next to it what could be called a puff chair. as soon as jinyoung sat on the puff chair, jackson dropped himself next to him putting his legs over jinyoung's legs - meanwhile, mark and jaebum decided to sit on the couch with quite some space between them. but that didn't last long.

mark and jinyoung were the only ones who were still trying to have some kind of conversation, although jaebum is not even sure if they were talking about the same thing (and if jinyoung was even comfortable, what with jackson giving up of only having his legs on jinyoung but his entire body, with him now on jinyoung's lap. but jinyoung didn't seem to mind if his hands, under jackson's shirt, and smile said anything) - all jaebum knows is that he's sleepy (maybe he shouldn't have drunk so many cups of beer) and that mark's shoulder is a really nice to place to rest his head. and that mark has nice hands.

jaebum doesn't know when he got ahold of mark's hand, or if it was mark that got his hand first. but jaebum is weirdly fascinated by how long and skinny mark's fingers are, which is probably why he hasn't let them go yet and he hasn't stopped touching them.

it is when jaebum has found a tiny scar on mark's hand while he touches it, and wonders where did that come from, and how come he hasn't noticed that before, that mark gets too excited about something.

he hears something about overwatch and acting and but have you watched that conspiracy video that he doesn't really care about, he just wishes mark wouldn't move so much. which is why he grumbles words and rubs his cheek on mark's shoulder as a way to say stop. 

there's a noise that could be jinyoung's laughter but jaebum doesn't care because after that (and after feeling mark look down at him), mark does not move again. and, apparently, that's all he needs to pass out.

 

'hey,' it's that whisper that unmistakingly comes from mark that wakes him up. jaebum opens his eyes to his head on mark's lap, with mark's right hand on his hair while mark's left hand is still on his hold, 'we should probably go.' 

jaebum doesn't even bother talking, he just nods while getting his whereabouts; jinyoung seems to be ready to passout in the puff chair while jackson finds himself in the same position jaebum was, out cold, looking somewhat comfortable with his head on jinyoung's neck. maybe, coming to the party after finals and a stop at the gym wasn't the smartest idea for jaebum and jackson. 

when jaebum sees jinyoung start shaking jackson's arm and whispering on jackson's ear is when he decides to turn to mark while rubbing his eyes, 'can i stay at your place?' jaebum stretches, popping his back and resting his head on the couch, 'i don't feel like walking home. and neither seeing jinyoung and jackson being gross.'

mark huffs a laugh at him and nods while caressing jaebum's hand, 'yeah. don't worry about it.' 

 

while jaebum and jinyoung's apartment is somewhat close to the university (the art and acting building, that is), mark's is actually located closer to the main place where all the parties happen. 

the walk back to mark's place is a calm one, after having parted ways with jinyoung and jackson (the former with a pointed glare at mark and jaebum's hands, still together). they didn't end up staying long at the party, but they did end up showing late that the sky turned navy blue, with hints of the sun and the morning coming - an end to the day that had happened.

in less than ten minutes, they arrive to mark's place. it's the first time their hands are untangled (mark had tried his best to get his keys with one hand, but when you have no idea where your keys are, it's kind of hard to). while mark pats his pockets, jaebum leans his head on the wall next to the door, picking his nails subtly looking at mark - his newly dyed black hair, the fringe hiding part of his eyes, his nose - and wondering what he is even doing.

him and mark have been playing this game for quite some time now. a play of small touches, of hidden smiles and laughs, of long and soft looks, of who will admit that there's actually something more between them, of who will break first. jaebum doesn't know when it started (maybe it has always been like this with them, it just took some time for him to realize). 

mark makes a victorious sound as he finds his keys and jaebum snorts at him. mark turns to look at jaebum and gives him such a smile that jaebum looks down and catches hold of mark's hand again when mark opens the door and they walk in.

one thing that jaebum has always wondered about is why mark has never done anything about them, he knows how straightforward mark can be. he knows how mark is; if he wants something, he'll do something about it. jaebum doesn't know why it's different. and maybe he's tired of trying to find out and waiting. 

'yugyeom and bambam are out,' he hears mark say. mark turns to look at jaebum and jaebum can see how the tip of mark's ears get red, 'i mean,' a struggle starts happening on mark's face, jaebum laughs and decides to take pity of mark after that random notice and bumps his shoulder with mark. 

mark looks at jaebum's face again before giggling and looking down. tonight feels different somehow.

 

it's not the first time they've been alone in mark's apartment, it's not the first time they've even slept in the same bed together, but as they get ready for bed, jaebum just feels something different, something more. 

maybe it came with how long they've been holding hands, maybe it came with mark's hand on jaebum's hair when he was sleeping in his lap, maybe it came with jinyoung and jackson's knowing glare, maybe it came when they met.

but as they lay down on bed, jaebum doesn't bother staring at the ceiling or giving his back to mark as soon as they hit the bed (which is something he has been at fault many times, not knowing how to deal with mark in such a closed personal space), this time he stays face to face with mark.

he lets himself look at mark's face, something he has deprived himself of, thinking it would be too much - he looks at mark's eyes, at his straight nose, at the mole under his eye, and the one on top of mark's lip. jaebum has never wanted to kiss it as much as he does now. he has never wanted to kiss mark as much as he does in this moment.

'hey,' jaebum whispers as he nudges closer to mark, now with them sharing the same pillow. mark hums as he, too, stops analyzing jaebum's face, taking hold of jaebum's hand that was laying between them and looking at them.

'hey,' jaebum whispers again, letting his free hand touch mark's jaw. mark's eyes slide up to him, taking turns to look at jaebum's eyes, while sometimes sliding down to jaebum's lips. mark's own open as he let out a sigh, licking his lips as they inch closer.

it's when they are about to kiss, when jaebum's can feel mark's breathe on his count, can count how many eyelashes mark has, that he says, 'i love you.' jaebum has always been afraid to admit it, to say it to himself, to anyone, and right now he's tired.

tired of lying to himself, tired of trying to ignore these feelings, tired of trying to act like mark doesn't make him happy. he feels mark taking a huge breath before kissing him, his hold on jaebum's hand tightening. 

it's probably one of the most chaste kisses jaebum has ever had. mark's soft lips on his, feeling mark's eyelashes on his cheeks and just feeling. taking a hold of all their emotions before separating, only to touch their foreheads together.

jaebum takes a few seconds to compose himself, holding mark's hand tighter, not believing what he did. it's the feel of mark's lip on his cheek that make him open his eyes. 

'hey,' mark whispers just like jaebum had before, he kisses the corner of jaebum's lips before sliding to jaebum's lips once again, 'i love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> peace. feel free to yell @ me on twitter @ pinkyoungjaes.


End file.
